Amarante
by altraria
Summary: Didi a acheté quelques fleurs pour la Saint-Valentin. [Didichandouidoui/SysyTheHotdog] [Sydi...]


Vous ne connaissez sûrement pas la fleuriste de la rue du centre-ville. En même temps, vous allez dire, que vous ne pouvez pas savoir qui sait, puisqu'il existe plein de fleuristes, plein de rues de centre-ville dans ce monde infiniment grand. Et c'est normal, vous souhaitez plus d'informations, peut-être la location, pour faire une recherche sur Google Maps et regarder les avis sur TripAdvisor. Vous n'avez pas besoin de cela .

C'était une boutique aussi simple que les autres. Bordée de différents plantes variées dans des paniers en osier à terre ou suspendues, cette boutique reflétait son coté naturel avec également les murs camouflés par des planches de hêtre, donnant une merveilleuse couleur beige. La lumière se faufilait à l'intérieur à travers les grandes vitres et remplissait les sols d'ombres et de soleil, et en même temps nourrissait les plantes exposées. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas que des fleurs, mais aussi des parfums, des savons, des minuscules peluches cousues à la main, et beaucoup d'autres choses artisanales.

Dylan, lui, aimait surtout la qualité de la flore. Ici, les plantes étaient traitées avec soin et douceur et, ce qui pourrait sembler étrange, on leur parlait. Une technique bizarre pour entretenir ses fleurs, mais apparemment, elle marchait, puisque les plantes semblaient réputées pour être les plus résistantes au mauvais temps dans le département.

D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, il se trouvait devant la porte. Il attendit avant un moment, avant de souffler et de rentrer. La petite clochette retentit, et Katia, la propriétaire, se retourna vers lui, lui faisant un grand sourire. Didi, lui, fut surpris de la sensation de vide que exaltait le lieu. Elle se dirigea vers lui et le salua :

« Bonjour Dylan ! Je parie que tu es venu chercher un bouquet pour la Saint-Valentin ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. », répondit-il posément.

Contente de la réponse, Katia releva une mèche bouclée devant ses yeux, et invita d'un geste de la main Didi à la suivre jusqu'au comptoir. Dès qu'elle fut derrière la caisse, elle posa ses coudes sur le comptoir pour se mettre à l'aise, et lui demanda espièglement avec un rictus :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle aime ta copine ? »

Pris au dépourvu, Didi se frotta un bras, gêné. Son visage prit une teinte carmin et il rétorqua timidement :

« C'est pas une copine.

\- Oh, euh… Bah, pour ton copain alors ! » finit-elle en se rattrapant.

Balayant son regard dans la pièce, Didi fit semblant de s'y connaître. En réalité, il ne savait pas choisir une composition pour un bouquet. Katia ria en le voyant murmurer sous son souffle, puis finalement l'homme se retourna en demandant simplement :

« Quelque chose de coloré, s'il te plaît.

\- Je pense que j'ai ce qu'il te faut ! »

En quelques minutes seulement, elle traversa l'arrière-boutique et ressortit avec un bouquet qui provoqua une explosion de couleurs dans la pupille de Didi. Toute souriante, elle commença à expliquer passionnément la signification des plantes :

« Donc là, tu peux voir des amarantes roses, symbolisant l'amour durable et l'immortalité. Une camélia blanche pour la perfection, une rouge pour le charme. Un gerbera jaune pour l'amour profond, de la menthe poivrée pour la chaleur des sentiments… Et mais dis-le si tu t'en fiches de ce que je dis !

\- Je m'en fous pas, j'admire le bouquet. »

Katia roula des yeux, puis lui tendit la composition florale. Ils finalisèrent le payement, discutèrent rapidement, puis avant que Didi traversa la porte d'entrée, elle lui chanta :

« Je suis sûr qu'il va aimer !

\- J'espère. », répondit froidement l'autre.

Et il sortit.

Il marchait, marchait contre le vent froid et lourd de février. Le bout de ses doigts se gelèrent, et il remontait sans cesse son écharpe jusqu'à son nez rougi. Dans ce paysage blanc et glaciaire, il était seul ce matin dans les rues abandonnées. Il faisait particulièrement attention au bouquet, ayant peur que quelques pétales s'envolent, mais elles tenaient bon, alors Didi n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Passant les routes, les carrefours, les chemins de terre, il arriva finalement à destination. Devant lui se trouvait un petit portail, qu'il ouvrit en tremblant, mais pas de froid. Devant lui, une vision que le théoricien avait toujours haï : des pierres tombales séparées par des allées faites de gravier.

Le cimetière.

Dylan avança presque automatiquement devant une simple dalle funèbre en granite blanc, et lut l'épitaphe dessus :

 _« Sylvain B-_

 _1993-201X »_

Dylan se mit assis devant, et posa son bouquet sur la neige tassée entourant l'endroit morose, puis il contempla le vide un moment. Posant sa paume sur la roche sculptée, il la caressa lentement avant de commencer un monologue, coupant le silence habituel du lieu:

« En vrai, je savais pas quoi te prendre comme fleurs. Ça se trouve, tu trouves ça ultra cliché. »

ll s'interrompit en lâchant un rire léger, puis il se pencha pour retirer une amarante rose, voir rouge, du bouquet. Il la montra en l'air, comme pour laisser le ciel l'admirer.

« Celle-là, elle signifie l'amour durable. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais même si elles sont toutes petites, elles sont plus magnifiques qu'une rose. » Dylan la reposa à terre.

« Tu m'aurais dit alors que cette fleur me ressemblait. Et on aurait ri et tu m'aurais pris dans tes bras, et tu m'aurais embrassé. »

S'imaginant différents scénarios amoureux dans sa tête, il ferma ses paupières, se plongeant dans sa propre utopie. Mais ces quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et ses yeux s'ouvrèrent, toujours devant la même tombe, le même paysage blanchâtre, les mêmes arbres morts. Didi soupira.

« Bien sûr, ça serait arrivé si je t'avais dit que je t'aimais. Et si cette foutue maladie de merde t'avait pas emporté. »

Ses prunelles piquèrent et s'humidifièrent, et il souffla une brume blanche.

« Je t'aime Sylvain. »

Quelques larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, puis il s'approcha de la tombe et la prit dans ses bras, serrant contre sa poitrine juste une roche dur et glacée, mais ce n'était pas grave, après tout, son cœur était dans le même état.

« Reviens... »

 _« Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne,_

 _Je partirai. Vois-tu, je sais que tu m'attends._

 _J'irai par la forêt, j'irai par la montagne._

 _Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps._

 _Je marcherai les yeux fixés sur mes pensées,_

 _Sans rien voir au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit,_

 _Seul, inconnu, le dos courbé, les mains croisées,_

 _Triste, et le jour pour moi sera comme la nuit._

 _Je ne regarderai ni l'or du soir qui tombe,_

 _Ni les voiles au loin descendant vers Harfleur,_

 _Et quand j'arriverai, je mettrai sur ta tombe_

 _Un bouquet de houx vert et de bruyère en fleur. »_

 _\- Victor Hugo, Pauca Meae_


End file.
